Por su cuenta
by Misila
Summary: Teddy no esperaba que Harry le hiciera tan poco caso cuando le ha dicho que han envenenado al padre de su mejor amiga. Pero, si su padrino no investiga, lo hará él.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de septiembre: Gore_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Por su cuenta_**

o—o

**15 de diciembre de 2018. 16:34**

Evelyn Taylor es una de las mejores amigas de Teddy.

Altísima, delgada como un palo y de mirada penetrante, la confunden con su novia desde cuarto. Por supuesto, se equivocan. El único beso que compartieron, el día del decimosexto cumpleaños de la joven, sirvió para que Evelyn se terminase de convencer de que ningún chico podría atraerle jamás.

Tampoco es que le haga falta. Evelyn ya tiene suficiente éxito entre las mujeres, y además lleva dos meses saliendo con Claudia, una chica española y encantadora que es casi tan buena como Teddy en camuflaje –no tanto, obviamente; no es metamorfomaga–.

Cuando la ve esperándolo en la puerta de la Academia de Aurores, se le escapa una sonrisa al descubrir su desilusión por no localizar a su novia.

—No saldrá hasta esta tarde—le explica—. Digamos que… hay unas cuantas cosas que tiene que perfeccionar—supone que Claudia no tiene interés en que la bronca que le ha caído por cuestionar el protocolo de actuación sea de interés público.

—Pues vaya—Evelyn suspira y se aparta un mechón de cabello anaranjado del rostro—. A ver qué hago yo hoy.

—Podemos ir a tomarnos algo a Dragonera. De momento, no creo que tenga mal ambiente—sugiere Teddy. Pese a que ha quedado con Victoire por la tarde, tiene tiempo de sobra.

Evelyn entorna los ojos y frunce el ceño con desagrado.

—No pienso ir ahí—declara—. Mi padre está en San Mungo por algo que tomó cuando salió con unos amigos—aclara, al percatarse de la expresión extrañada de Teddy.

—Vaya, había oído que su whisky es un asco, pero ¿tanto?

Evelyn no sonríe ni siquiera un poco ante la broma.

—Lo digo en serio, Ted. Es grave.

—Lo siento—murmura él—. Pero… está bien y eso, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos… Se ve que un amigo suyo quiso gastarle una broma—la expresión de su amiga delata su rabia—. Creo que mi padre (mi otro padre) quiere pegarle.

Teddy dejó de sorprenderse por la curiosa familia de su amiga cuando ella le explicó que es adoptada y sus padres son ambos hombres. Después de todo, él fue criado por su abuela y su padrino, así que no es el más indicado para mirar raro a nadie.

Además, tiene otro asunto rondando en su mente.

—Mmmm… Oye, Evelyn. ¿Cómo se llama ese amigo de tu padre?

Los ojos de la joven, oscuros e inteligentes, se clavan en él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

o—o

**15 de diciembre de 2018. 17:15**

—Harry—Teddy se planta en dos zancadas ante su padrino, ignorando a los tres aurores que intentan, sin éxito, impedirle colarse en el Cuartel—. Han envenenado al padre de Evelyn. En Dragonera.

—Pues lo siento mucho—murmura él. Tiene la cabeza metida en el archivo, buscando algo en un cajón repleto de informes meticulosamente ordenados siguiendo un criterio un tanto aleatorio. Teddy ha escuchado a Harry quejarse las suficientes veces como para saber que cada Jefe de Aurores ordena los archivos según el criterio que le parece más adecuado, lo cual deriva en que nunca nadie encuentra nada—. Teddy, estoy ocupado. Si quieres hablar, llegaré a casa a las ocho. Bueno, probablemente más tarde; tengo mucho que hacer. Mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

—Acabo de decirte que Roger Davies ha sido envenenado—dice Teddy, respirando hondo para controlar su cabello cuando ve un mechón verde que le hace cosquillas en la nariz—. Eso tiene que ver con tu trabajo, ¿no?

Harry suelta un prolongado suspiro, armándose de paciencia, y lo mira. Está más despeinado que de costumbre, y Teddy tiene que contener la risa al pensar en la similitud de su padrino con Albus cuando está recién levantado.

—¿Quién lo ha envenenado?

—Neil Allard—responde Teddy al instante.

—¿Y cómo está Roger?

—Evelyn dice que ya mejor.

—Bien; entonces no es asunto de vida o muerte—Harry vuelve a meter la cabeza en el enorme armario—. Cuando resolvamos este caso enviaré a alguien a encargarse de tu denuncia.

—¿Qué?—inquiere Teddy, pasmado—. ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque estamos ocupados y necesito todas las manos y cabezas posibles—responde Harry, y suelta una palabrota—. Maldito archivo.

—No puedes hacer eso—protesta Teddy—. No puedes priorizar los casos; se supone que todos somos iguales.

—Técnicamente, _puedo_—replica su padrino. Vuelve a mirarlo, y sólo entonces el joven se da cuenta de su aspecto cansado—. Escucha, Teddy, sé lo que estás pensando, pero entiende mi punto de vista. Tú quieres que detenga a un hombre que ha envenenado a otro, lo cual es comprensible. Pero no hay ninguna vida en juego. En cambio, hemos encontrado el hilo para desarticular una organización a la que llevamos años sin poder echarles el guante. Y en este caso hay mucha gente a la que le afecta.

Teddy sacude la cabeza, tomando una decisión.

—Como quieras—se da la vuelta y se dispone a salir.

—Ted—lo llama su padrino cuando está en la puerta. El joven se detiene en seco—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Te lo prohíbo. Como tu padrino y como la persona que decidirá si entras o no en el Cuartel cuando salgas de la Academia.

—Descuida, Harry—Teddy hace un gesto con la mano para quitar hierro al asunto—. Me portaré bien.

_Y por eso mismo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados_, piensa antes de desaparecerse.

o—o

**15 de diciembre de 2018. 23:05**

Mañana tendrá que disculparse con Victoire por haberla dejado tirada a última hora, pero ésa es la última de las preocupaciones de Teddy.

Lleva un rato observando a los clientes de Dragonera, la mayoría de los cuales están bailando –o tratando de follar con ropa, no está muy claro–. A él nunca le ha atraído especialmente el lugar, pero sabe un par de cosas sobre él, como qué clase de personas lo frecuentan. No es lo que se dice un local saludable.

El joven se conforma con saber que no venden nada ilegal. Pociones para ver thelstrals copulando con basiliscos, quizá, pero no se salen de la legalidad. Lo cual no significa que le guste.

Se ha fijado en un hombre que lleva ahí desde que ha llegado. Lleva el pelo teñido de violeta y tiene unos ojos amarillos y algo inquietantes, y por lo que parece tiene mucho éxito entre la clientela. Lo que quiera que venda pasa de mano en mano, y Teddy resiste la tentación de arrebatárselo a un chico que debe de tener la edad de James.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

Teddy aparta la mirada y descubre a una camarera mirándolo. Al fijarse en las cuidadas rastas verdes, empieza a sentirse fuera de lugar con su cabello castaño y poco llamativo. Debería haberlo dejado como le gusta, azul con mechas rosas.

—Creo que aún no ha llegado—miente con naturalidad—. ¿Me pones otro hidromiel de mientras?

Tras observar la jarra, Teddy busca su varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. No es desconfiado a menos que le den un motivo para ello, y desde luego a Dragonera le falta un cartel de neón para advertir al joven. Hace desaparecer líquido poco a poco; ya no puede echar más en la maceta junto a la que se ha sentado. Mientras tanto, sigue observando al hombre del cabello violeta.

Se sorprende un poco al verlo entrar por una puerta que hay disimulada en el fondo. Teddy no se habría fijado en ella si no estuviese vigilando a ese hombre, y se reprende por ello; es algo por lo que su tutor en la Academia le riñe; debería ser más observador.

Deja la jarra en la barra y guarda la varita de nuevo. Caminando lentamente, se mete entre la gente que baila y se mueve él también al ritmo de la música, vigilando la puerta por el rabillo del ojo.

El hombre del cabello violeta sale unos minutos más tarde. Pasa junto a Teddy, sin fijarse especialmente en él, pero el joven sí se da cuenta de que el bolsillo de sus pantalones está más abultado que antes. Concentrándose, hace que su piel se vuelva del mismo tono azul marino que la pared, poco a poco, y se acerca a ella, alegrándose de haberse puesto ropa oscura. Se acuerda de cambiar también el color de su pelo y se acerca a la puerta. Tras asegurarse de que nadie se ha dado cuenta de su transformación camaleónica, la abre y entra, cerrando tras él.

Está a punto de caerse y abrirse la cabeza. Teddy se agarra a una barra que encuentra de pura chiripa y, cuando recupera el equilibrio, saca su varita. La enciende y descubre unas escaleras que bajan hasta una especie de sótano. Con el corazón en la garganta, el joven desciende, aferrado a la baranda que le ha salvado hace unos segundos, mientras su piel y su pelo recuperan sus colores habituales.

Abajo no hay gran cosa. Sólo dos puertas pintadas de negro. A Teddy le llama la atención la más cercana a él; escrito con rojo –y un rojo asombrosamente parecido al de la sangre que mana de una herida–, está escrita una sola palabra:

_ALLARD_

Teddy recuerda los acertijos que su abuela le planteaba cuando era pequeño. Nunca eran fáciles, pero tarde o temprano los resolvía, tras darles muchas vueltas. La emoción de estar muy cerca de conseguir lo que quiere, el _acellerando_ de su corazón, es igual que entonces. Lentamente, abre la puerta.

La habitación es tan blanca que casi hace daño a los ojos. Hay cuatro calderos llenos de pociones humeantes en el centro, y varias estanterías llenas de cajas y botes cubriendo las paredes. Teddy se aproxima a la más cercana a la puerta y coge una botellita llena de un líquido de un azul parecido al de los ojos de Victoire. Lo hace girar entre los dedos y descubre una etiqueta.

No llega a leer lo que dice en ella. Un golpe en la nuca hace que el mundo se vuelva borroso. El bote se le resbala entre los dedos, pero Teddy ha perdido el conocimiento antes de que caiga al suelo.

o—o

**16 de diciembre de 2018. 00:45**

Teddy lleva un rato navegando entre el mundo de los sueños y la consciencia. Nota un dolor sordo en la parte de atrás en la cabeza, y sus muñecas están rodeadas por algo insoportablemente frío. Oye a dos personas hablar, pero no entiende lo que dicen.

Un bofetón lo devuelve bruscamente a la realidad. Teddy lucha contra el dolor y el cansancio que lo invaden y abre los ojos.

Descubre que está encadenado a una pared. Sus pies tocan el suelo, pero tiene argollas en los tobillos que le impiden caer. Tampoco sus brazos tienen mucha movilidad; sus muñecas están en la misma posición.

Tiene ante él al joven del cabello violeta y a otro hombre –rubio, corpulento, con los ojos de un apacible color miel–, al que tras unos segundos identifica como otro de los camareros. Teddy se muerde la cara interna de las mejillas; no se necesita ser muy listo para saber que se ha metido en un buen lío. Harry va a matarlo.

—Bien, ya te has despertado—comenta el del cabello violeta—. Empezaba a temer que te hubiera dado demasiado fuerte.

—Eres Neil Allard—musita Teddy.

Los dos hombres ríen. Al joven le sorprende darse cuenta de que no parecen mucho mayores que él; a lo sumo tendrán veinticinco años.

—No, yo no soy Neil—dice, y sus ojos amarillos brillan con malicia—. Yo soy Percy. Un placer—Teddy trata de no pensar en lo distinto que es al tío de Victoire, pese a compartir su nombre.

—Yo, Neil—el rubio lo mira con diversión—. Ahora te toca presentarte a ti, encanto.

Teddy no dice nada. Observa de nuevo la habitación. Es completamente blanca y está perfectamente iluminada, pero no hay ningún mueble decorándola. El ambiente tan sobrio le recuerda a San Mungo, y el joven siente que se le revuelve el estómago. Odia los hospitales. Para más inri, junto a la puerta hay una maleta plateada que atrae irremediablemente su atención. Teddy presiente que su contenido no le va a gustar.

—Neil te ha preguntado—comenta Percy—. No seas tímido.

Teddy no dice nada. Su silencio es recompensado con un puñetazo en el estómago que lo deja sin respiración y le arranca un quejido.

—Bueno, hay métodos para soltarle la lengua—observa Neil. Teddy descubre que está arrodillado frente a la maleta, ahora abierta. Lo único que ve de su contenido es algo con destellos metálicos. Sin embargo, cuando Neil se acerca a él y puede ver la daga que lleva en la mano, su mente se llena de horror. Nota la hoja en la base de la garganta—. Tu nombre.

Teddy se plantea responder. Luego se dice que si quiere ser auror no puede cantar a la primera de cambio, y cierra los ojos.

No los abre cuando nota el filo deslizarse por su cuello, ni cuando el tacto frío se desplaza por sus mejillas. Aprieta los puños, preparado para el dolor que sabe que va a sentir.

A pesar de ello, grita cuando la daga se clava en su hombro. Aprieta la mandíbula y abre los ojos al tiempo que Neil extrae la hoja y la sangre empieza a brotar, y la observa con preocupación.

—No te ha herido en nada vital—apunta Percy—. Neil sabe lo que hace—Teddy ve la mirada de apreciación que dirige al rubio.

—Por supuesto. Todavía tienes mucho de lo que hablar, querido… Oh—Neil acerca el cuchillo, lleno de sangre, a la cabeza de Teddy, y corta un mechón de su pelo. Un mechón verde oscuro—. Vaya, vaya. Qué curioso. ¿Además de cotilla eres metamorfomago? No es muy común, desde luego. ¿De quién lo has heredado?

—Y a ti, qué—replica Teddy. No piensa mencionar a su madre ante Neil y Percy. Ni a su padre. No va a decir nada.

—Has vuelto a hablar—Neil sonríe—. Ves, poco a poco vas cogiendo confianza—Teddy lo mira con todo el odio de que es capaz—. Pensándolo mejor—agrega el rubio—, tu nombre no importa mucho. En realidad, sólo quiero saber qué hacías en mi sótano.

Teddy sigue en silencio.

—¿Me dejas?—inquiere Percy. Neil lo mira de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, y luego se encoge de hombros. Un segundo más tarde, Teddy ve que Percy saca del maletín lo que parece una maza. Una dolorosa punzada en el hombro hace que sienta la tentación de decirles la verdad –ni siquiera es auror aún, decidió investigar porque envenenaron al padre de una amiga, y a lo mejor podría plantearse no decir nada a su padrino si lo soltasen–, pero se muerde el labio, ignorando esa idea. Ted Lupin no es un chivato. Y hablar supondría meter a Evelyn y a sus padres en un lío—. Si no hablas ahora, te dolerá mucho—le advierte Percy. Teddy mira al suelo—. Tienes tres segundos para cambiar de idea. Uno… Dos… Tres.

Al primer golpe en la rodilla, Teddy se las ingenia para no gritar. Se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que nota el sabor de la sangre y se retuerce, tratando de liberarse, pero, como era de esperar, las cadenas no ceden.

Tras el segundo, lo imposible es no gritar.

Cada martillazo en la rótula envía latigazos de dolor a todo su cuerpo. Teddy se hace daño con las argollas, pero no le importa. Apenas hay espacio para nada más que la agonía que se incrementa con cada golpe en el hueso hecho pedazos. Ni siquiera recuerda qué debería hacer para que Percy se detenga.

El hombre se queda quieto mientras Teddy trata de recomponerse. Apoya su peso en el otro pie y se queda medio colgando de las muñecas, que le arden por el roce. Mira a Percy intentando disfrazar su dolor de rabia.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?—pregunta Neil. Teddy no responde—. Como quieras…—apenas unos segundos más tarde, la daga se clava en el tronco del joven, bajo sus costillas, arrancándole un alarido—. Si hubiera sido unos centímetros más arriba…—Teddy no necesita saber mucha anatomía para saber que le habría perforado un pulmón. Neil gira un poco la hoja antes de tirar, y su sonrisa se ensancha al escuchar otro grito de Teddy—.

»Voy a repetírtelo porque parece que te cuesta entenderlo. Di qué andabas buscando.

Teddy no responde. Se mantiene en un obstinado silencio, roto sólo cada vez que Neil lo apuñala de nuevo, siempre sin alcanzar ningún punto vital. Pese a que no recuerda cuándo comió por última vez, siente náuseas, y la habitación se tambalea ante él.

—No va a hablar.

Esas cuatro palabras hacen que Teddy intente enfocar de nuevo el mundo. El joven mira a Percy, que tiene los ojos clavados en Neil. Por su parte, el rubio está agachado frente a Teddy, observando la daga manchada de sangre con aire pensativo. El suelo blanco también está salpicado de rojo.

—Claro que lo hará, Percy—Neil alza la vista hacia Teddy, y el joven lamenta tener las piernas inmovilizadas—. Trae la botella que hay en la maleta, ¿quieres?—pregunta distraídamente. Pese a mirarlo desde un metro más arriba, Teddy se siente insultantemente inferior—. ¿Te sientes hablador ya?—pese a su determinación de no responder a nada, Teddy niega con la cabeza—. Oh, vaya. Podríamos ser amigos, ¿Sabes? Si te pusieras el pelo de un color más alegre… El negro te da un aspecto demasiado serio para ir de fiesta. Pero antes tienes que contarme qué diablos has venido a buscar aquí. Como un amigo.

Sin una palabra más, clava la daga en el muslo de Teddy, hasta que el mango choca con la piel del joven. Instintivamente, Teddy trata de apartarse, haciendo que la hoja se mueva y le haga más daño. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta; lleva un rato siendo consciente de poco más además del dolor. Cabeza, tronco, brazos, piernas; es tanto que no puede prestar atención a casi nada más.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?—pregunta Neil una vez más.

Aprovechando que puede hacerlo, Teddy le escupe.

La satisfacción que le provoca la expresión atónita del rubio le dura bien poco. Neil se limpia la saliva de la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y, por primera vez, su expresión delata la irritación que siente. Ver tanta expresividad en ese rostro en el que hasta ahora sólo había medias sonrisas asusta a Teddy más que cualquier otra cosa.

Neil retuerce la daga sin sacarla. Teddy grita y, olvidando de nuevo que así sólo consigue hacerse más daño, intenta apartar la pierna. Se queda sin voz cuando la hoja sale de su pierna, y sólo entonces nota las lágrimas que llevan un rato corriendo por sus mejillas.

Teddy apoya la cabeza en la pared, asustado, dolorido y tembloroso. Cierra los ojos, buscando desesperadamente una forma de huir de ahí. No físicamente; sabe que no puede. Quiere dejar de sentir dolor.

No obstante, un olor fuerte, desagradable y vagamente familiar, hace que Teddy vuelva a la realidad. Antes de que pueda descubrir el origen del hedor, sin embargo, Neil vierte el alcohol de la botella en la herida del muslo.

Pese a que la herida le arde y le hace gritar hasta que se queda sin voz, Teddy encuentra en esa agonía la ayuda que necesita para evadirse. Su mareo se agrava y Neil, Percy y la horrible maleta plateada se funden en el blanco de la habitación, un blanco que no tarda en oscurecerse.

—Ah, no—escucha a alguien decir. La voz retumba y hace eco, y Teddy no la entiende—. No hemos terminado. ¡_Enervate_!

Es como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina. Teddy se nota más despierto, más consciente de su mundo reducido a esa habitación blanca, de todas y cada una de sus heridas, de su rótula fracturada. De lo que le están haciendo.

—¿Y bien?—la sonrisa ha vuelto al rostro de Neil—. ¿Qué me dices?

Antes de que pase el tiempo que le dan para responder, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Teddy descubre a la mujer de las rastas verdes asomándose por ella.

—Neil, Percy… Tenéis que subir. Ha venido un inspector.

Neil entorna los ojos.

—¿A las tres de la madrugada?

La mujer pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te creía más inteligente. Espero que sepas apañártelas con hombres no encadenados.

Neil suelta un gruñido, pero su compañera no se amilana. El hombre deja caer la daga en el suelo y se acerca a la puerta.

—Vamos, Percy.

Los tres salen de la habitación. Teddy se revuelve y trata de liberar sus muñecas, pero lo único que consigue es hacerse más daño. Se le escapa un sollozo de pura frustración.

Sabe que lo van a matar. Cuando comprendan que no les va a decir nada terminarán con él; eso si Neil no pierde los estribos o se le va la mano. Teddy tira de las cadenas de nuevo, y el impulso hace que su cabeza dé en la pared.

Teddy sabe que esa idea implica hacerse daño, pero eso no lo disuade de golpear la pared una y otra vez, mecánicamente. Sabe que probablemente no consiga matarse, pero no le importa; piensa hacerlo hasta que pierda el conocimiento. Es la única forma que se le ocurre de escapar de esa agonía.

_Funciona_, piensa, cuando el mundo vuelve a difuminarse ante él. Teddy utiliza toda la energía que le queda para conseguir perder el conocimiento. Ni siquiera se detiene cuando nota un hilo de sangre bajando por su cuello y su espalda. Cada vez está más cerca de conseguirlo, y cuando deja de ser consciente de lo que le rodea sonríe.

o—o

**16 de diciembre de 2018. 12:40**

Una caricia en el pelo llama la atención de Teddy.

Sus últimos recuerdos son cortes, golpes y burlas, por lo que no es de extrañar que el gesto le resulte curioso. Abre los ojos y mira alrededor, y siente el pánico bullir en su interior al verlo todo blanco. _No_, piensa, aterrado, preguntándole a qué diablos van a jugar con él ahora. _Dejadme en paz. Por favor_.

—Teddy, tranquilo. Ya está.

La voz, teñida de preocupación y afecto, tiene el efecto que pretendían esas palabras. Pese a que al principio le cuesta, Teddy respira hondo varias veces y reconoce a la persona que está junto a él.

—Harry—le sorprende comprobar que aún tiene voz.

—Harry—confirma su padrino, acariciándole el pelo de nuevo. Teddy se fija en sus ojos adornados por oscuras ojeras—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La respuesta sincera sería un rotundo no: lo único que ha cambiado respecto a la última vez que Teddy estuvo consciente es la presencia de Harry. Le arden todas y cada una de sus heridas, y el joven está seguro de que la rodilla lesionada ocupa dos veces más espacio que la otra.

—Algo—miente; intenta ubicarse, encontrar una explicación lógica a ese cambio de escenario, pero está agotado—. Percy y…—empieza.

—¿Neil Allard?—el nombre suena como un insulto en la boca de Harry—. Están en Azkaban. Y su amiga, Elena, también, hasta nueva orden. Oh, y nosotros estamos en San Mungo, antes de que preguntes. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre cuando te encontramos.

Teddy nota el enfado latente en las palabras de su padrino. Recuerda que todo lo que le ha ocurrido ha sido porque le desobedeció y aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

—Lo siento—murmura.

Escucha a Harry suspirar, pero no se atreve a alzar la vista.

—¿Crees que soy _yo_ quien tiene que perdonarte?—inquiere su padrino—. Mejor piensa en tu abuela; ha pasado la noche aquí, y ya sabes cómo está de la espalda. O en Victoire, que tenía un examen de prácticas hoy y está tan preocupada que probablemente haya suspendido. Y, si me apuras, piensa un poco en ti, que tampoco te vendría mal.

Teddy nota las mejillas ardientes por la vergüenza.

—Es que…—empieza, intentando justificarse. No quería que el padre de Evelyn tuviese que esperar para ver a Neil entre rejas. No le parecía justo que se diera prioridad a un caso antes que a otro—. No pensé…

—Obviamente, no pensaste—replica su padrino, con un tono inusualmente severo—. Supongo que sabes que podría haber sido mucho peor—comenta.

Teddy se atreve a mirar a su padrino y se siente mejor cuando lo ve sonreír un poco.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Lo cierto es que ha sido curioso—responde Harry—. Ron me dijo que había visto a Victoire hecha una furia porque la habías dejado tirada y supuse que me habías desobedecido. De todas formas, no creí que corrieras peligro hasta que encontramos el nombre de Neil Allard… Resulta que estábamos investigando lo mismo sin saberlo. Él es uno de los cabecillas de la organización que buscábamos. Y habías dicho que fue en Dragonera, así que no fue muy difícil a partir de ahí—observa a Teddy con seriedad—.

»Es la última vez, Teddy—le advierte, y todo asomo de sonrisa desaparece de su rostro—. Te quiero como a un hijo, pero eso no te da derecho a desobedecerme de esa manera. No me puedo permitir tener aurores que actúen según su propio criterio, y puedes estar seguro de que si vuelves a hacer algo así me encargaré personalmente de que no se te permita ser auror. ¿Entendido?

—Sí—Teddy observa fijamente las sábanas. Sabe que Harry no suele marcarse faroles; una tontería más, y hará lo que ha dicho, por mucho que le duela.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

La pregunta hace que Teddy alce la mirada de nuevo, extrañado.

—Que… Nada. No les dije nada. Hubiera metido en un lío a Evelyn y a sus padres—Harry frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?—inquiere Teddy, y por un momento teme haberse equivocado en algo y echado a perder su futuro como auror.

—Nada. Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

No es la primera vez que se lo dicen, pero la sonrisa que acompaña a ese comentario hace que Teddy se sienta mucho mejor.

—¿Estás muy enfadado?

—Lo estaba—admite Harry—. Hasta que te encontré. Creo que me he dejado el enfado por ahí; estoy demasiado ocupado alegrándome de que lo que te ha pasado tenga arreglo.

—Lo siento—vuelve a decir Teddy, y se le escapa un bostezo. El miedo y la tensión lo han despertado, y ahora que se sabe a salvo sólo quiere dormir.

—Anda, duerme. Si se me ocurren más motivos por los que echarte la bronca, me esperaré a que estés en condiciones de prestarme más atención.

Teddy cierra los ojos, cansado.

—Puedes echarme todas las broncas que sean necesarias. Si sirve para que sea un buen auror…

Para cuando su padrino vuelve a hablar, Teddy está ya a las puertas del reino de Morfeo.

—Serás tan bueno como tu madre.

El joven sonríe antes de quedarse dormido. Nada le gustaría más que eso.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Yo... eh... Os juro que quiero a Teddy, de verdad. Pero le ha tocado a él ser el prota del fic y, por tanto, sufrir.

El caso es que es un personaje que al principio no me atraía mucho, pero con el tiempo ha ido cayéndome mejor, y le tengo mucho cariño. Y creo fervientemente que se hizo (o _hará_, si nos atenemos a las fechas) auror. Y todos sabemos que es un trabajo peligroso.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
